Les naufragés du Cube
by Ranne-Chan
Summary: Fanta et Bob ont disparus de la surface du globe. Où sont-ils ? Comment sont-ils arrivés là ? Et surtout, comment en sortir ?
1. Prologue

**Salut mes agneaux ! =D**

**On se retrouve sur une nouvelle fic, avec cette fois-ci Bob et Fanta en guest. (Et sérieux, ils sont pas dans la liste de ff ? buh D= )**

**Rating K+ pour l'instant, j'ignore si ça risque de monter. ^^"**

**Cette fic va mettre en place une relation homosexuelle, bien que, vous me connaissez maintenant, ce ne sera pas le fil principal de l'histoire.**

**Comme d'habitude : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne prétends pas les connaître personnellement, et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fiction. Et évidemment, si Bob ou Fanta tombent sur cette fic (d'abord, sachez que je vous adore ! Et ensuite... Qu'est-ce ce que vous foutez là les gars ?!), je la modifierais ou la supprimerais sans problème si elle vous dérange. Oh et oui, je sais qu'ils sont tout les deux en couple, et que Fanta est désormais marié, mais leurs chère et tendre n'apparaîtront pas dans cette fic. Chez moi, ils sont célibataires, voilà. XD**

**Donc, on change un peu d'univers, l'apocalypse c'est marrant mais faut savoir faire autre chose ! XD**

**Cette fic se veut un peu plus légère (quoi que, me connaissant, ça va pas durer) et un peu plus courte (je vise les 5 à 10 chapitres, et dix pages grand maximum par chapitre... Sauf si l'inspiration s'en mêle). Le rythme de publication va être nettement plus lent que pour ALFDM (car c'est cette fic qui a la priorité ^^"), du coup je publierais un samedi sur deux (j'aime les parenthèses).**

**Merci à Ano pour son boulot de bêta, et pour son aide merveilleuse pour le titre ! Je t'aime ma belle !**

**Cette fic est à la base une récompense pour PandaLapinLion pour avoir gagner mon mini-jeu sur ALFDM, mais comme d'hab, mon esprit s'est emballé. Merci à toi alors ! ^^**

**Voilà ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Bob retrouvait une fois de plus son ami et collègue, Fanta, sur Skype pour une conversation vidéo. Et toujours pour la même raison.

« - Bob, dans une semaine on a plus de contenu sur la chaîne Minecraft, on fait quoi ? »

Le pyro-barbare soupira et passa sa tête dans ses mains.

« - Attends, t'es à poil là ?! » S'exclama Fanta.

Il n'était vêtu en effet que d'un caleçon. C'est qu'il faisait chaud en été.

« -Nan, j'ai un calbut, mais je peux l'enlever pour une ambiance plus homo-gay-sex… » Rit Bob.

Gardant un sourire mi- aguicheur mi- moqueur sur les lèvres, Bob laissa passer une pensée peu catholique avant de secouer la tête. Son célibat trop long, et l'avoir pour seul compagnon de ses longues journées étaient sûrement à l'origine de cette idée étrange, se dit-il en conservant son sourire.

« - Enfile-moi un T-shirt bordel, c'est… dérangeant. » Ria en retour son ami.

Oui, c'était clairement mort d'avance de toute façon.

« -Soit, je cache mon torse luisant et musculeux qui te perturbe tant. » Sourit-il.

Le rire de Fanta lui parvint aux oreilles alors qu'il enfilait un tee-shirt rouge. Il jeta un œil à son écran. Son ami était toujours habillé, il pariait même qu'il avait gardé son jean avec le T-shirt blanc qu'il arborait devant la caméra.

« - Bon. - Lança Fanta en redevenant sérieux.- On fait quoi ?

-J'en sais foutrement rien, une map aventure à la con ?

-Mouais, ça fait deux fois qu'on leur fait le coup. Ils vont griller notre manque d'imagination.

-Bah… Je ne sais pas. T'as un serveur sympa en stock sinon ? »

Il entendit son ami cliquer à plusieurs reprises pour se connecter, puis il le vit se figer dans une expression interrogative.

« - Un souci mon fanfan ?

-Non, c'est que… Bah y a un serveur de dispo sur mon compte, mais je ne me souviens pas l'avoir ajouté.

-C'est quoi son nom ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est une suite de chiffres et de lettres.

-Oh. »

Bob se connecta à son tour, cliqua sur « multijoueur » et…

« - C'est pas « VACIBDCAAM, OV2 ! » ton truc ?

-Oui c'est ça ! Tu te rappelles l'avoir ajouté ?

-Nop. »

Son ami semblait faire quelques recherches sur internet pendant qu'il s'interrogeait. Tout cela lui semblait être de mauvais augures.

« -Tu trouve quelque chose ?

-Rien du tout. On le tente quand même ? »

Bob tenta de négocier la prudence, ce à quoi Fanta rétorqua que c'était « juste Minecraft, on risque quoi ?! » et ajouta qu'ils tenaient peut-être là leur salut.

« - Et puis ça se trouve c'est juste un serveur qu'on a ajouté qui a bogué et voilà. Ça coûte quoi de vérifier ? » Lui affirma Fanta dans un grand sourire.

Ne pouvant résister face à l'optimisme de son ami, Bob céda en souriant à son tour.

Ils cliquèrent sur le lien en même temps.

Ce soir-là, simultanément sur deux points distincts du globe, les célèbres youtubers disparurent. Les recherches furent lancées dans les vingt-quatre heures par les proches, rapidement rejoints par les fans de ce duo. Les jours se succédant, les théories se firent de plus en plus folles. Passant d'une farce des deux vidéastes à un enlèvement orchestrer par le gouvernement. Les plus paranoïaques parlèrent même d'une théorie abracadabrante impliquant des illuminatis et des extraterrestres. Puis, alors que les recherches traînaient de plus en plus en longueurs, les plaisantins se turent, partageant simplement l'inquiétude de plus en plus oppressante des proches. Quand le temps se mit à se compter en semaines puis en mois, ces recherches furent progressivement abandonnées. L'espoir n'était plus permit. Un des policiers affirma même dans une conférence de presse que s'ils étaient vivants et retenus en captivité, les ravisseurs se seraient manifestés, et que les deux youtubers n'étaient surement plus de ce monde. L'énigme de leur disparition demeura complète, les rares indices n'ayant débouché sur rien. Trois mois après leur disparition mystérieuse, Fanta et Bob furent officiellement déclarés disparus.

* * *

**Fin du prologue.**

**J'espère que l'idée vous plait mes agneaux ! =)**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! =)**


	2. Chapitre 1 : First Breath

**Salut mes agneaux ! Merci pour votre accueil pour le prologue, j'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas.**

**Le chapitre 2 n'est qu'à l'état de projet, ALFDM accaparant toute mon attention et tout mon temps, mais dés que j'en aurais fini l'écriture (dans moins de deux semaines selon mon programme) je pourrais enfin m'amuser pleinement avec LNDC, et vous aurait vos chapitres toute les semaines x) En plus cette fic s'annonce bien plus légère, rien qu'au niveau du nombre de perso quoi, donc niveau alternance de pdv (ma marque de fabrique, vous le savez maintenant) ben jsuis tranquille. XD Bon, elle va se complexifier hein... Et tomber dans le dark aussi... Mais bon, je tente des trucs. Donc n'hésitez vraiment pas à me faire des critiques (constructives, please XD). J'annonce aussi que la fin est déjà écrite, il manque ce qu'il y a entre les deux, mais en gros je n'ai pas, contrairement à ALFDM, l'hésitation entre plusieurs destins. J'espère que ça donnera un résultat probant ^^**

**Et à la question : Combien de chapitre précisément alors ? (sachant que mon estimation varie toute les semaines XD)**

**Ben... J'hésite encore à ce niveau. Y a des sous-intrigues qui me tente, mais j'ose pas "faire une ALFDM" (nouvelle expression qu'à utilisé SamEclate quand je lui ai parler de mes idée pour la fic, je l'ai adopté direct. XD). Donc entre 5 et 20. C'est large hein ? Puis ça dépent aussi de la longueur, toussa. On verra. XD**

**Maintenant passons aux remerciements !**

**Merci à Crisalys, Gaelle, Tamhi, Ano, Jane, Melysen, Pandipute (j'adore définitivement ton pseudo, tu sais ? XD), Aria, AhnnaJievely, Jereood29, Enilebom et MoonHeavy pour vos reviews ! =D  
**

**Gaelle : Contente que l'idée te plaise ! Dans minnecraft ? Mince, comment ai-je été découverte ? XD J'espére que la suite te plaira. Hé, comme si c'était mon genre de faire des fic à rallonge *air innoncent* XD Merci pour ta review ma belle ! =D**

**Un très très grand merci à Ano, d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta pour cette fic aussi, de corriger mes fautes, et de m'aider dans les maladresse de style, d'assez bien comprendre ma façon de penser pour me guider dans ma formulation et d'être une amie. Cette fic ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans elle. Merci ma belle !**

**Merci aux UB, et mentions spéciales aux filles de twitter. Au fil des jours on forme une communauté de plus en plus soudée et enrichie, et ça vaut bien plus que tout l'or du monde. Si je me met autant a fond dans tout ce que j'écris, c'est surtout pour être à votre hauteur, je vous aime ! =D**

**Et merci à vous, les lecteurs/lectrices ! Merci ! Coeur sur vos têtes =D (et je réalise que je suis ultra niaise là, alors que j'écris des trucs ultra glauque... C'est chaud hein ?)**

**Oh, dernière petite chose !**

**La communauté Matoine s'aggrandit sur FF, et même s'il est vrai que les pairing sont désormais bien plus varié, j'aurais besoin d'une suppléante/d'un suppléant pour m'aider à recenser les matoine, je n'ai plus le temps de tout lire ^^" Donc je suis ouverte aux candidatures ! ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : First Breath

* * *

Fanta fut celui qui ouvrit les yeux en premier. Il était allongé sur le dos, et laissa son regard se perdre dans la contemplation du ciel au-dessus de lui. Sa tête était lourde, très lourde. Il avait l'impression qu'on la lui avait martelée contre un sol en pierre. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever un peu, et sentit l'herbe fraîche sous lui. L'air lui paraissait frais et humide. Le ciel rosé de plus en plus clair lui indiquait qu'il assistait au lever du soleil. Il eut un sentiment étrange, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il en passa outre pour le moment, il avait trop mal.

Il réussit à s'asseoir, cherchant à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait avoir fait était… d'avoir cliqué sur un serveur Minecraft alors qu'il parlait à son ami. Après ça, le trou noir.

Il regarda un peu autour de lui, toujours avec cette étrange impression qui lui tordait l'estomac. Il vit, à quelques mètres de lui, un corps allongé sur le ventre, vêtu simplement d'un T-shirt rouge et d'un caleçon noir. Les cheveux mi-long de la silhouette cachait le visage de l'homme, mais Fanta le reconnu immédiatement.

« -Bob… ? Bob ! C'est toi ?! » S'écria Fanta en se précipitant presque à quatre pattes sur lui.

Il saisit le corps inerte et le retourna sur le dos, c'était bien son ami.

* * *

Bob ouvrit les yeux avec grand peine. Il avait mal partout, et se sentait nauséeux. L'homme en train de le secouer ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à se sentir mieux. Il put enfin soulever ses paupières, et posa les yeux sur le visage familier.

« - Fanta ? Qu'est-ce que… »

C'était hélas trop demander à son corps épuisé. A bout de force, Bob retomba dans les limbes.

* * *

Fanta secoua encore son ami en hurlant, paniqué. Il prit rapidement son pouls, et fut soulagé de le constater régulier. Son ami était juste moins solide que lui, ce qui était une caractéristique physique étonnante quand on connaissait le caractère des deux protagonistes.

Fanta mit quand même son ami dans la position latérale de sécurité, et s'assit à ses côtés en détaillant l'endroit où ils avaient atterris.

Une forêt, mais... Fanta n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce ressenti trop perturbant. Il leva les yeux sur le soleil qui émergeait enfin au-delà de la cime des arbres, et resta muet de stupeur. Le soleil était... rectangulaire ? Il comprit enfin. Tout ce qui était autour d'eux, mis à part eux même, était exclusivement cubique.

Déboussolé par cette découverte, Fanta fit le lien avec son dernier souvenir : Un clic sur un serveur inconnu, un simple clic et pourtant avec une conséquence... Inattendue. Fanta prononça ces mots sans parvenir à y croire.

« -Bob… Je… Je crois qu'on est dans Minecraft. »

* * *

Lorsque le charismatique pyro-barbare en caleçon ouvrit enfin les yeux sur le monde autour de lui, Fanta n'était plus à ses côtés. Attribuant cette vision à un rêve, pour une fois pas érotique, il s'appuya sur un coude et s'assit lentement en tailleur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et détailla son environnement. Une forêt. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Ses souvenirs ne lui offrant aucune réponse, il leva la tête quand soudain, il remarqua la raison de l'étrangeté de ce lieu.

« - What the fuck ? » S'exclama-t-il à haute voix.

Il se leva, clignant plusieurs fois les yeux et se pinçant pour sortir de ce rêve. La douleur, s'ajoutant à l'impression pour le moins désagréable d'être passé dans un mixeur, lui confirma que tout ceci était réel. Il s'approcha d'un arbre. Il posa la main dessus. Oui, il était bien rectangulaire. Il était manifestement constitué d'un assemblage de cube parfait. Comme dans…

« -Non… Mais c'est quoi ce gwak ?! » Murmura-t-il.

C'était impossible. C'était humainement et physiquement impossible. Ce qu'il voyait défiait toute logique et tout esprit rationnel. Il ne pouvait juste pas y croire. Il frappa dans l'arbre, voulant vérifier si ce n'était pas juste du plastique. Les fissures s'étalant sur toute la surface et disparaissant en l'absence d'un second coup ne firent que confirmer la véracité de sa théorie. Il resta là, debout, muet, sous l'emprise de la stupeur. Où était-il réellement ? Quel était cet endroit ? Un visage inquiet lui revint subitement en mémoire.

« -Mais alors… Fanta, tout à l'heure ? » Pensa-t-il.

Il se retourna. Fanta aurait été amené ici avec lui dans cet endroit, quel qu'il soit ?

Paniqué à l'idée que son ami soit en danger et espérant qu'il soit toujours en sécurité chez lui, Bob ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir un peu en son for intérieur. Ne pas être seul à être perdu ici... Ce fut surtout cette perspective qui le poussa à retourner rapidement sur ses pas en hurlant le prénom de son ami.

* * *

Fanta retourna sur ses pas, une hache à la main en entendant Bob crier son nom. Il se rendit compte par ce fait que sa petite exploration l'avait mené un peu plus loin que prévu.

Il retrouva quand même rapidement son ami, qui le prit rapidement dans ses bras. Il avait l'air profondément soulagé. Fanta serra ses bras autour de lui, heureux qu'il soit enfin éveillé et regrettant de l'avoir laissé seul si longtemps.

« -Bob, tu te sens comment ? » Avait-il demandé, une fois libéré des bras de son ami.

« -Un peu patraque mais ça va, et toi ?

-Pareil. »

Ils se sourirent, avant de redevenir sérieux.

« -Fanta… Tu sais où on est ?

-On… -Il inspira profondément, ayant toujours du mal avec le fait que ces mots sortent de sa bouche- On est dans Minecraft.

-Quoi ? -Hurla le plus jeune- Déconne pas… Comment ça serait possible ?!

-J'en sais rien… J'y croyais pas trop au début, mais en fouillant dans le coin c'est devenu évident.

-Comment ça ?

-Suis-moi. »

* * *

« - Euh… C'est quoi ce truc ?

-T'es sûr que ça te rappelle rien ? »

Fanta l'avait amené un peu plus loin dans la forêt, jusqu'un petit espace vide d'arbres où se trouvaient deux cube de bois. Le premier était un coffre classique de Minecraft, entouré de quatre torches. Il contenait un peu de nourriture, deux sacs étranges qu'ils avaient rapidement mis sur leurs épaules, quelques bâton, des blocs de bois et un livre. Alors que Bob allait s'en emparé, Fanta avait retenu sa main et lui avait conseillé de s'intéresser d'abord à la seconde boite. Intrigué, mais faisant confiance à son ami, Bob avait fermé le coffre et s'était approché du curieux conteneur.

Il y avaient un marteau et une scie dessinés sur le dessus. En l'ouvrant, Bob put constater qu'un carré de neuf case était dessiné au fond.

« - Putain me dit pas que c'est…

-Une table de craft, oui.

-Mais c'est pas possible, comment ça marcherait ? »

En silence, Fanta s'accroupit et posa deux bâtons et trois blocs de bois sur les cases en reproduisant le schéma de la hache. Il ferma la boite et se leva.

« - Ouvre.

-Fanta, c'est juste pas possible. Tu peux pas, juste en foutant des bouts de bois dans une boite, créer quelque chose.

-Ouvre, tu verras bien.

-J'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir, c'est rationnellement impossible ! »

Bob avait hurlé. Il craquait, cela défiait toute logique. Il avait réussi à passer outre, en niant la réalité et en se concentrant sur son ami. Mais là, son cerveau refusait juste de croire en tout ça. Il serra les poings, tête baissé. Ce n'était juste pas possible, alors pourquoi son ami persistait à se foutre de sa gueule ? Au lieu de perdre du temps ils pourraient être en train d'essayer de rentrer chez eux.

Il sentit subitement deux mains sur ses épaules, et releva le regard sur les traits tirés de Fanta. Il remarqua subitement les cernes de ce derniers. Aurait-il pleuré durant son inconscience ?

« -Bob. S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi là. On y arrivera si on affronte ça à deux. Tout ira bien, Tu es l'épée et je suis le socle, tu te souviens ? »

Le pyro-barbare en caleçon acquiesça lentement. Il s'éloigna doucement de son ami, et ouvrit la boite. Au fond gisait une hache en bois.

« -Putain. »

* * *

**Alors ça vous as plu ? ^^**

**Quoi, quel cliffhanger ? Mais c'est pas un cliffhanger ça ! Si vous voulez, je vous en fait un vrai de cliffhanger, version ALFDM... COmment ça "non !". Même pas drole.**

**Pour toute réclamations, menace de mort (soyez originaux d'ailleurs, je commence à m'habituer), déclaration d'amour, critiques, ect... Ya la petite zone en bas, ça laisse une review, et c'est gratuit ! =D**

**Gros bisous ! A dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 2 ! **

**Je vous aime mes agneaux !**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Première nuit

**Ce retard de l'infini ! Désolé !**

**En fait, j'avais complétement oublié cette fic, c'est avec vos reviews que je m'en suis souvenu ^^'**

**Bon, l'avantage, c'est qu'elle est finie au niveau de l'écriture, donc la régularité devrait être fixe maintenant ^^' On se retrouve donc Lundi prochain pour la suite, entre temps ALFDM sera finie, donc je pense vous gâter en publiant deux fois par semaine, pour en finir rapidement avec cette fic ^^**

**Merci pour votre infinie patience ^^**

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos fav et vos follows.**

**Merci à Another pour sa correction parfaite.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bob était resté très silencieux, contrastant avec l'homme paniqué qu'il était il y a moins d'une heure et l'énergumène surexcité qu'il était au quotidien. Pour la première fois dans leur duo, Fanta du se forcer à meubler la conversation. Mais que dire dans ce genre de contexte ?

Ils finirent par simplement communiquer en courtes phrases, c'était tout ce dont était capable le pyrobarbare incrédule. Ils coupèrent du bois jusqu'à en remplir leurs sacs, Bob demeurant sans mots en voyant les blocs se réduire à la taille d'une petite main à chaque fois qu'ils en cassaient un.

Bob avait juste soupiré un « Minecraft, hein… » quand il avait tenté de poser un de ces blocs à terre, ce dernier reprenant sa taille à la seconde où il l'a touché.

Fanta l'observait du coin de l'œil, s'étonnant de sa propre capacité à s'adapter plus vite que son ami. Oui, il avait peur aussi, il était même sûrement un million de fois plus terrifié que Bob à l'idée de ne pouvoir peut-être jamais sortir, mais couper du bois et récolter toutes les ressources disponibles lui occupaient l'esprit.

Car oui, ils étaient coincés là pour un long moment. Le livre, que Fanta avait trouvé dans le coffre avant de le faire lire à Bob, montrait qu'ils avaient sciemment été piégés ici.

_Fanta, Bob. LA référence sur Minecraft._

_Et pourtant, vous êtes d'une médiocrité… S'en est désolant._

_« On n'y joue pas assez pour avoir le skills que certains no-life ont ». Ce sont vos propres mots. Alors, remerciez-moi. Je vous donne l'occasion, unique, de vivre Minecraft._

_Mais peut-être pensez-vous déjà à « fuir ». Surtout Fanta, hein ? Lâches._

_Eh bien, il faudra faire preuve de bravoure. Pour quitter Minecraft il faudra emprunter un portail, dans l'Ender, qui ne s'ouvrira qu'après la mort de l'Ender-dragon. De quoi avoir le temps de s'amuser. Et, évidemment, vous n'avez pas droit à l'erreur. Pas de barre de vie ici, vos dégâts seront réels et ne se soigneront pas simplement en mangeant. Désolé pour ça, j'ai pas trouvé le moyen d'arranger ce point. Oh, et du coup, inutile de vous dire que vous n'avez qu'une seule vie, si vous mourrez ben… Vous êtes morts. Ha ! Dernier détail : Comme vous avez commencé l'aventure ensemble, il faut la finir ensemble. Si l'un de vous meurt, l'autre est coincé ici, jusqu'à ce que je daigne le renvoyer dans le monde réel… Oui, j'ai été vil sur ce point, mais cela me semblait être une idée sympathique._

_De toute façon, je vous regarde. Alors offrez-moi un spectacle divertissant._

_Et maintenant, dansez._

_Votre ami, Klorph._

Le livre ne contenait rien d'autre. Bob s'était contenté de le jeter contre un arbre, dans un geste rageur, Fanta savait qu'il l'aurait même brûlé en même temps que la forêt s'il avait pu.

Le soleil se couchait déjà, cependant. D'un même mouvement, ils rangèrent leurs ressources dans le sac, l'endossèrent, Bob cassa et rangea le coffre et la table de craft dans son sac alors que Fanta reprenait le livre, et ils s'éloignèrent au plus vite. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne pas rester dans cette forêt. Trop ombrageuse, trop dangereuse. Tous deux avaient en tête que dans ce monde, les zombies et les creepers existaient peut-être.

Finalement, ils ne parvinrent pas à sortir de la forêt avant la tombée de la nuit. Ils grimpèrent alors en haut d'un arbre, les feuillages semblant être aussi solide d'un bloc de bois. Ils posèrent les torches autour d'eux et cassèrent les blocs communicants avec les autres arbres.

* * *

Seuls, assis sur leur îlot de feuilles, ils se placèrent dos à dos, une hache dans les mains de Bob, et une pioche dans celles de Fanta.

Et ils n'avaient toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot l'un pour l'autre.

Fanta tenta alors de briser le silence, s'appuyant davantage sur Lennon.

« -Bob, ça va ?

-On se les cailles. »

Fanta laissa échapper un rire nerveux, se rappelant l'état vestimentaire de son ami. Peut-être pourraient-ils se fabriquer des vêtements.

Bob ferma les yeux et baissa la tête en soupirant, les jambes en tailleur. Il n'arrivait pas à quitter cette dureté qui l'envahissait depuis que tout ceci était devenu réel. Mais la chaleur dans son dos, et les tentatives de Fanta le faisaient culpabiliser de plus en plus. Après tout, ils étaient deux dans cette galère.

Il inspira, s'appuya à son tour sur le dos de son ami, et ajouta :

« -Et toi ? »

Fanta sourit dans la nuit, le visage éclairé par la lumière de la torche. Encouragé, il répondit :

« -Maintenant, ouais. »

Ce fut au tour de Bob de rire en silence.

« -C'est très homo-gay ça.

-Ouais. –Fanta rit légèrement, sentant les brèves secousses dans la respiration de Bob se transmettre à son propre corps, avant de lâcher sur un ton plus sérieux- Mais c'est vrai. J'ai besoin de savoir que t'es vraiment avec moi sur ce coup.

-Je suis là. –Souffla l'homme dans son dos, perdant à son tour le sourire.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots Bob. J'ai besoin qu'on se serre les coudes. On n'y arrivera pas sinon. Enfin… T'y arrivera peut-être, mais pas moi.

-Ne dis pas de connerie. Sans toi je serais en train de chialer comme une merde.

-Pareil pour moi. »

Le silence reprit ses droits, mais cette fois-ci il ne pesait pas, c'était un dialogue qui se passait de mots.

« -On va aller buter du dragon alors ? » Demanda Bob, brisant ce nouveau silence.

« -Le pyrobarbare est réticent ? » Tenta Fanta, voulant cacher sa peur à cette idée.

Bob laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« -Je sais pas. J'allais dire qu'on n'est pas dans un jeu mais… -Il laissa échappé un rire bref- Je veux dire, les risques sont réels, et les dragons sont pas réputé pour être vraiment sympa. Puis t'imagine. Toi et moi, en train de se battre contre un dragon. Un vrai, en vrai !

-Mmh. Ça devrait te plaire, pour un métalleux.

-Ouais, c'est métal mais… Je ne veux pas mourir, ni te perdre. Et c'est ce qu'on va risquer si on y va. –Bob soupira, mitigé- Alors, je ne sais pas. »

Fanta hocha la tête, oubliant qu'il ne le voyait pas, et donna son point de vue :

« -Honnêtement Bob, j'ai pas envie. Je ne veux pas qu'on aille affronter ce dragon. D'abord car je n'y arrive déjà pas sans mourir sur Minecraft, et ensuite car… J'ai peur. Je flippe Bob, vraiment. J'ai envie qu'on sorte, mais l'idée d'aller affronter un dragon me convaincrait presque de construire une maison et de finir mes jours ici. »

Bob ne répondit pas, laissant planer un nouveau silence. Il allait enfin commencer à parler quand Fanta se figea subitement dans son dos.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Chuchota-t-il alors, n'osant pas bouger non plus.

« -Un… Un… Sur l'arbre, devant. »

Bob se tourna lentement, et regarda par-dessus son épaule et celle de son acolyte l'objet de la panique de Fanta.

Sur l'arbre, à cinq blocs d'eux, qu'il ne pouvait franchir à cause du vide, un être monstrueux les regardait sans bouger. Un long torse verdâtre sur lequel trônaient une tête arborant un sourire défiguré, l'être semblait se déplacer grâce à ses quatre petite pattes situées au ras du sol, et émettait des bruit sifflant, semblable à celui d'une mèche qui se consomme à chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'approcher davantage. Un creeper. Bob se tourna un peu plus, toujours aussi prudemment, et posa ses deux mains sur chacune des épaules d'un Fanta terrifié. Il lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille.

« -Respire, il ne peut pas nous approcher. Il est coincé. Ça va aller. Fait-moi confiance. »

Une main vint tenir sa main gauche, la serrant. Fanta tremblait sous lui, en reculant un peu, se collant davantage à Bob. Ce dernier comprenait à présent le vrai sens des paroles de son ami. Il avait vraiment besoin de lui, la peur est un sentiment qui lui avait toujours fait ressentir une grande douleur, bien plus que la moyenne des humains. Alors qu'il était juste tétanisé par la panique, Fanta n'allait pas bien du tout, et il le poussait inconsciemment à prendre les devants, à être brave, tandis que lui-même s'effondrerait sur place si le chauve n'était pas à ses côtés. Le socle et l'épée. Ça aussi, ça prenait un autre sens dans ce monde.

Bob passa ses bras autour des épaules du plus grand, et recula un peu, le poussant à accompagner son geste. Le creeper finit par s'éloigner, alors que Fanta lâcha un sanglot de soulagement. Il se sentait minable, à ne pas savoir faire face à la menace alors que Bob avait immédiatement su se contrôler. Il arrivait certes à s'adapter rapidement, mais pas face à… ça.

Bob le lâcha lentement, s'excusant presque de ce geste un peu trop intime.

Au moins, ils avaient leur réponse : Les monstres existaient bel et bien dans ce monde.

Ils reprirent position, dos à dos. Cette nuit-là, ils furent incapables de fermer l'œil une seule seconde.

* * *

Le jour arriva enfin, trop lentement à leur goût.

Ils descendirent prudemment de l'arbre, toujours sous la coupe de la mauvaise rencontre de la nuit, vérifiant attentivement autour d'eux si autre monstre tentait de les approcher, mais rien de tel n'arriva.

Ils reprirent alors aussitôt leur chemin en quête d'un endroit sécurisé, propice au repos et à la construction d'une maison, d'un pas bien plus rapide.

Si rapide qu'ils en courraient presque, fuyant cette forêt bien sombre.

Si rapide qu'ils ne regardaient plus où ils mettaient les pieds.

Si rapide que Bob ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé quand Fanta disparut dans le sol en hurlant.

Il y avait eu un trou, si profond et si sombre qu'il n'en voyait pas le fond. A quatre pattes sur le sol, la peur serrant son cœur, il hurlait le nom de son ami. Alors qu'il resta silencieux quelques secondes afin d'entendre une réponse, un signe de vie, il remarqua l'écho et un léger bruit d'eau au fond. Une grotte ? Son ami serait tombé dans une grotte. Le visage difforme du creeper lui revint immédiatement en tête, et il hurla encore plus fort :

« -Fanta ! Fanta, Tu vas bien ? Répond-moi ! »

Il frappa d'un geste rageur le sol, ne remarquant qu'à peine les larmes qui embuait sa vue. Il n'entendait que le silence, ce silence trop long, trop lourd, et ce stupide bruit d'eau qui continuait, insensible à ses hurlements.

Sur un coup de tête, il saisit sa pioche et creusa sous lui. Il devait le retrouver. Coûte que coûte.

* * *

**Fin chapitre 2**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Combats souterrains

**Salut mes agneaux.**

**Il est vrai que les publications sur cette fics ne sont pas super réguliéres, mais le samedi me parait être un bon jour x) Donc on se retrouvera samedi prochain pour la suite.**

**Sinon ben... ALFDM est fini... Buhuu. J'ai rien de prévu niveau écrit en ce moment... On verra si l'inspiration vient d'ici Samedi prochain ^^**

**Merci pour vos reviews, fav, follow sur cette fic, vous êtes des perles =3**

**Merci à Ano d'avoir fait la merveilleuse bêta, comme à son habitude *coeur***

**Et merci aux gens sur twitter et à ceux qui participent au RP, jvous aime !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Combats souterrains**

* * *

Sa panique augmentait à chaque coup de pioche. Il aurait dû répondre depuis le temps, non ? Il l'appela une nouvelle fois, la voix éraillée et haletante. Rien. Posant une nouvelle torche, il glapit en voyant que le sol du gouffre était toujours aussi loin. Il leva la tête, voyant le chemin parcouru. Il avait creusé sur une trentaine de blocs, en ligne droite, sous lui, négligeant toutes les règles élémentaires de survie, en criant, n'ayant pour réponse que son écho et un bruit d'eau grandissant.

Il reprit sa pioche et, laissant la torche pour l'instant, creusa dans le bloc sous lui. L'inévitable arriva : sous ce bloc, il n'y avait que le vide.

A la seconde où le bloc se brisa, Bob perdit pied. Les yeux rivés sur l'ouverture qui s'éloignait bien trop rapidement, il se débattit dans le vide.

Perdu dans son propre hurlement, il revit sa vie défiler. Chaumeur, no-life, geek, chassé de la maison de ses parents, plaqué par sa copine, puis Fanta. Fanta qui lui propose un boulot, et une nouvelle vie. Quatre ans au sommet, porté par ses fans, aux côtés de la seule personne à qui il parlait chaque jour. Pour en arriver là. Fin stupide. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Son dos entra en contact violemment avec une surface liquide qui, très rapidement, l'enveloppa complètement alors qu'il poursuivait sa chute. Il vit les bulles de l'air subitement expiré de ses poumons remonter sans lui. Son dos percuta une surface dure au fond de l'eau, achevant la fuite de l'air hors de ses poumons, remplacé par l'eau.

Il se noyait ?

Il sentait l'eau autour de lui, en lui. Il sentait la pression l'enserrer, l'étrangler, l'étouffer. Un voile noir passant devant ses yeux provoqua enfin une réaction positive. D'un coup de pied, il remonta à la surface, sa vue devenant de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure des secondes trop longues le rapprochant de cet air trop loin.

Et enfin, alors qu'il se sentait partir, l'eau quitta brusquement ses poumons, remplacés par de l'air_._ Crachant l'eau qu'il avait avalé, il rejoint, avec un peu de mal, la rive. Il s'affala dessus, s'agrippant à la pierre alors qu'il crachait ses poumons, les jambes toujours dans l'eau. Une fois que les étoiles cessèrent leur bal devant ses yeux, il put reprendre ses esprits et découvrir son environnement, après être entièrement grimpé sur la rive. Une grotte mal éclairée, aux murs haut. La lumière provenant de la seule ouverture, proche d'un des mur, lui permit de constater qu'il était dans une sorte de rivière traversant la grotte, encadrée de quelques blocs de pierre qui suivaient le chemin de l'eau. Il se mit debout, s'appuyant sur le mur. La lumière lui paraissait bien lointaine maintenant, sa chute avait été rude. Il n'osa penser à ce qui serait arrivé s'il était tombé sur la pierre. Et là, ses pensées revinrent sur la raison de sa chute.

« -Fanta ! » Hurla t-il, regardant autour de lui.

Le Réunionnais avait fait une chute encore plus rude que lui, mais du même endroit, il avait donc dû atterrir dans l'eau !

Il remarqua un objet flottant un peu plus loin, glissant vers la pénombre, emporté par l'eau. Bob, en hurlant, courut vers la forme en question, le cœur serré. Il arriva finalement face à lui, c'était bien Fanta, immobile, flottant sur le dos. Sans réfléchir, Bob plongea et tira le corps inconscient de son ami sur la rive.

Trempé jusqu'aux os, Bob s'affaira sur le corps de son ami. Il ne respirait plus. Les larmes du jeune homme se mêlèrent à l'eau qui coulait le long de son corps .

« -Réveille-toi, réveille-toi ! » Répétait-il en appliquant un massage cardiaque, entre deux séances de bouche-à-bouche.

Il se souvint vaguement que cette méthode n'était plus utilisé, mais c'est ainsi qu'il avait apprit les gestes de secours.

Il prit le pouls de son ami rapidement avant de fondre à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Le cœur battait toujours, faiblement, mais il battait.

« -Fanta, bordel, aide-moi ! Fanta ! » Hurla-t-il une dernière fois avant de fracasser ses deux poings réunis sur le torse de son ami.

L'effet fut immédiat. Le Réunionnais toussa, et cracha de l'eau.

En soupirant, Bob s'assit contre le mur.

« -Merci putain, merci. »

* * *

Fanta eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait posé deux enclumes sur les yeux. Il se sentait vaguement humide, et il avait froid. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Puis, petit a petit, les images apparurent dans son esprit, formant des souvenirs.

Minecraft, Bob, la forêt. Un creeper, une nuit, la peur. Une course, le sol qui se dérobe sous ses pieds, une chute. Et l'eau. Puis, plus rien.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa. Il n'eut pas le temps de remarquer qu'il était dans une grotte qu'il se sentit saisit par deux bras le serrant contre un torse fin et rouge. Et son épaule se mouillait à nouveau.

« -Me refais jamais ça. Plus jamais. » Souffla une voix éraillée depuis son épaule.

« -Bob ? »

-Ferme là. Reste là, juste là. Et respire.

-Tu m'as sauvé ?

-Ferme là. » Répéta la voix éraillée en le serrant plus fort.

Fanta passa les bras dans le dos de son ami en le remerciant, faisant voyager son regard derrière l'épaule de ce dernier. Il remarqua que la lumière rougissante provenant du trou dans le plafond les éclairait, lui permettant de voir la table de craft posée contre un mur, à côté de leurs deux sac, et une épée scintillant à moitié. Une épée recouverte de sang. Le sien se glaça à cette vue. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé durant ce temps ?

Fanta posa ses mains sur les épaules de son sauveur, le forçant à reculer, pour l'observer. Outre ses yeux gonflés, son bras avait l'air d'avoir été râpé contre un mur, et son tee-shirt rouge virait au marron par endroit.

« -Qu'est-ce que…

-Rien, quelques zombis curieux, c'est tout. Panique pas. » Tenta-t-il

Le plus grand baissa la tête en soupirant, culpabilisant que son imprudence ai poussé son ami à courir des risques aussi inconsidérés.

« -Tu peux marcher ? » Demanda subitement le plus jeune, changeant le ton de la conversation.

« -Je crois, pourquoi ?

-Il commence à faire nuit, on doit bouger de là si on veut éviter de… bref. On dégage. »

Fanta acquiesça en silence, la peur reprenant le dessus.

* * *

Ils minèrent une petite alcôves dans un des murs de la grottes, y installèrent leurs sacs, la table de craft, un coffre et recouvrant les murs de torches avant d'en boucher l'entrée avec de la terre. Assis côte à côte contre le même mur, ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, la fatigue l'emportant sur les bruits émanant de l'autre côté.

Ils s'éveillèrent presque en même temps, enfin reposés. L'inquiétude reprit cependant rapidement le dessus.

Ils retirèrent prudemment un des blocs de terre fermant l'entrée, après avoir longtemps guetté le moindre bruit. La lumière provenant de l'ouverture du plafond leur permit de souffler. Il faisait jour. Ils hésitèrent à tenter de remonter, mais cela semblait être une tâche ardue, dangereuse, et compliquée à mettre en place.

« -On fait quoi alors ? » Questionna Fanta en craignant la réponse.

« -On explore, et on trouve une sortie.

-Bordel. »

Ils décidèrent de passer la journée à miner, récupérant assez de charbon pour faire de nombreuses torches, et assez de fer pour avoir deux armures complètes. Ils furent surpris de découvrir que chaque pièce de l'armure s'adaptait presque immédiatement à leur corpulence respective, et qu'elles étaient légères.

Ils réunirent le fer restant dans leurs sacs, abandonnant dans un coffre tout matériel inutile.

* * *

Bob s'affala contre un des mur, non loin du four fabriqué dans la journée, qui chauffait la pièce froide.

« -Bob ? Ça va ? » Émit la voix de Fanta, toujours dans la mine improvisée.

« -Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mon fanfan, je suis claqué perso. »

La tête de Fanta revint dans la pièce principale, détaillant son ami. Bob était affalé, tenant d'un bras sa jambe pliée, appuyé contre un mur. Il avait abandonné une bonne partie de son armure, n'en gardant que le pantalon et les chaussures.

Il s'installa à ses côtés, posant à son tour l'essentiel de son armure. Il ne garda que le casque, qui le rassurait.

« -En fait… C'est… Ben ça m'empêche de réfléchir. »

Bob hocha la tête, comprenant où son ami voulait en venir. Il se leva, et brisa temporairement le bloc de terre cachant l'évolution du soleil.

Il vit que la lumière rougissait à nouveau. Dans un soupir, Bob replaça le bloc.

« -Il va faire nuit. » Lâcha-t-il en s'affalant à nouveau à côté de Fanta.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, ramenant l'épée en fer, fraîchement sortie de la table de craft, près d'eux. Dés le lendemain, ils allaient quitter cet endroit bien sombre, et tenter de sortir. Fanta le regrettait presque, il se sentait en sécurité ici. Mais il fallait être honnête : dans le coffre qu'ils avaient découvert au début du voyage, ils avaient pris une petite réserve de pain, et il n'en restait déjà plus que quatre. Ils devaient sortir d'ici s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir de faim.

Une nouvelle nuit passa, la fatigue les emportant une nouvelle fois loin de l'horreur de ce monde.

* * *

L'aube était à peine levée que les deux prisonniers de Minecraft avaient déjà réunis leurs affaires, et décidé d'abandonner le coffre contenant le reste ici. Ils rebouchèrent l'entrée, et commencèrent à avancer en posant régulièrement des torches sur les murs. Ils avaient décidé d'avancer à contre-courant, craignant de s'enfoncer davantage en le suivant.

Au bout d'une heure, la lumière provenant du plafond était déjà loin, et ils ne voyaient pas au-delà de la lumière diffusée par leurs torches.

Fanta suivait Bob, pour ne pas dire qu'il le collait littéralement, les torches en main pour les poser à la seconde où les ténèbres se faisaient trop oppressantes. Tandis que Bob, une épée à la main, se figeant au moindre bruit, avançait lentement. Il maudissait chaque seconde un peu plus le bruit que faisait l'eau en coulant, couvrant probablement d'autres bruits qui, eux, annonçaient une potentielle menace.

Ils progressèrent ainsi, prudemment, tout au long de la rive, jusqu'à entendre un bruit familier.

Ils se figèrent tous deux. Fanta posa une torche, et Bob remonta sa garde.

Au loin, dans le noir, huit yeux rouges apparurent, se stoppèrent, et avancèrent d'un coup, simultanément, sur eux. Le pyrobarbare en armure poussa Fanta en arrière avant de se ruer sur l'immense araignée en hurlant, bravant sa peur. Le combat fut rapide, les coups de l'araignée ne pouvant que toucher l'armure de Bob, celui-ci sauta finalement sur le dos du monstre et planta à plusieurs reprise l'arme dans sa tête.

Le monstre finit par s'affaisser, permettant à l'assaillant de descendre, titubant, et d'aller s'appuyer contre un mur en observant un phénomène qu'il connaissait bien désormais.

Le monstre fut petit à petit entouré de petites orbes lumineuses, grossissant au fur et à mesure que l'araignée se décomposait. Puis elles formèrent une grande boule lumineuse, englobant tout le monstre, qui disparut moins d'une seconde plus tard, ne laissant qu'une chose sur le sol. Un fil d'araignée.

« -C'était quoi, ça ? » Parvint à articuler Fanta.

« -Aucune idée, ça se passe à chaque fois qu'une de ces saloperies de monstres meurt. » Chuchota Bob en se remettant enfin de ses émotions. Il quitta le mur qui supportait son poids pour prendre le fil et le glisser dans son sac.

« -Tu… Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Fanta, se sentant coupable d'avoir été inutile durant l'affrontement, en rejoignant son ami.

« -Ouais, t'inquiète. –Il tourna son visage vers lui, tentant un sourire maladroit mais sincère, et lui demanda – Et toi ?

-C'est pas moi qui vient d'affronter une araignée faisant ma taille. »

Bob rit, en guise de réponse, et tapota le bras de Fanta en redevenant sérieux.

« -Prends ton épée. »

* * *

Ils étaient toujours en train d'avancer dans le noir, la fatigue engourdissant lentement leurs membres, quand Fanta proposa de s'arrêter pour dormir. Le bruit d'une cascade, sûrement à l'origine de la rivière, se faisait de plus en plus proche, et ils avaient remarqué qu'ils n'avaient fait que monter durant tout ce temps.

« -On ne doit plus être très loin de la sortie. On devrait dormir, ce serait idiot de sortir pour se retrouver face à un creeper, non ? »

Lui accordant un point sur ce détail, Bob posa son épée au sol, une torche sur le mur, et saisit sa pioche pour creuser un nouvel abri pour la nuit.

Fanta était en train de sortir quelques blocs de terre de son sac, à l'intérieur, quand il perçut un bruit de mèche s'allumant non loin de lui.

Ils avaient oublier qu'ils fallait immédiatement éclairer une pièce dans une grotte. Un creeper été apparu à l'intérieur.

Avec horreur, n'arrivant pas à se décider de s'enfuir, Fanta vit le monstre gonfler, gonfler, presque jusqu'à l'explosion quand, dans un hurlement, Bob le tira en arrière et le jeta dans l'eau. Fanta, toujours sous le choc, ne put que contempler le déroulement de l'affrontement. Tout se passa trop vite, il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que Bob reculait rapidement, suivit par le creeper qui émettait régulièrement son sifflement. Bob, n'ayant que sa pioche comme arme, l'épée demeurant sur le sol, assena un premier coup au monstre, fuyant aussitôt alors que le monstre gonflait à nouveau. Il fit demi-tour, s'arrêta, et se rua à nouveau sur l'être. Mais cette fois-ci il ne put reculer assez rapidement. Le creeper explosa à moins d'un mètre de Bob, répandant ses entrailles jusqu'à l'intérieure de l'abri provisoire. Fanta émit un hurlement de désespoir, sa main inutilement tendue vers son ami, lorsqu'il vit Bob projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière, flottant de manière désarticulée dans les airs, son armure cabossée et son visage figé dans la stupeur. Il retomba brusquement sur le sol, et glissa mollement dans l'eau, teintant celle-ci d'une flaque rouge. Le hurlement s'estompa, et Fanta réalisa qu'il provenait de sa propre gorge. Il essuya, sans y penser, le sang qui lui avait éclaboussé le visage en se ruant sur le combattant qui flottait lentement, sur le ventre, noyant son visage dans l'eau, jusqu'à lui.

* * *

Loin d'ici, tout en étant proche, un sourire éclairé par la lumière d'un écran se tordit dans un rictus victorieux.

Les mains dansèrent sur le clavier, baissant la quantité de monstres se baladant dans les parages. Il ne voulait pas troubler cet instant d'émotion.

Décidément, ses deux cobayes lui offraient un spectacle plus que plaisant.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 3**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Une nouvelle vie

**Salut mes agneaux !**

**Ouais... Je suis en retard. Les partiels se sont finis Vendredi, et Samedi on a fait un peu la fête... J'avais la gueule de bois, voilà ! ^^'**

**Bon, en tout cas voilà ce chapitre, et Lundi c'est un bon jour aussi... Comment ça non ? Roh. x)**

**Sinon, les news euh... J'ai eu une nouvelle idée de fanfic ! Encore dans un mnde post-apocalyptique avec pleins d'OC et dans le futur (jsuis sur que vous êtes méga surpris là XD) mais pas le même que celui d'ALFDM. C'est plus dans le genre... "naturel". Vous verrez x) Ah oui, et comme personnage, il y aura GussDX et le Fossoyeur, avec, peut être d'autre guest. Ceux qui connaissent Eliska, Emy, Igor et Martin les retrouveront dans cette fic ^^. C'est que je les aime moi, mes OC. Mais y en aura tout plein de nouveau, mon bureau est à nouveau envahis de fiche perso et d'un arbre de destinée, ça fait plaisir ^^ Sinon ben, j'ai enfin du temps pour me consacrer à mon émission. Jvous tiens au courant ^^**

**En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup l'écriture post-apocalyptique, même si je vais tenter de voir pour m'améliorer dans un autre genre. Cette future fic, dont j'ai finis le prologue et dont j'écris le Chap 1, c'est surtout une manière de vous montrer tout les progrès que j'ai fait grâce à vous, et les progrès que je dois encore faire. J'espère que ça vous plaira =)**

**Merci aux lecteurs.**

**Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutient.**

**Un énorme merci à Ano, ma bêta que je vais bientôt réembaucher ^^**

**Merci à Aria, je t'aime ma belle.**

**Merci à la France et au monde pour cette démonstration de solidarité des derniers jours. Merci d'avoir été Charlie, ensemble. Restons le encore longtemps.**

**Je vous aimes.**

* * *

**LNDC - Chapitre 4 : Une nouvelle vie**

* * *

« -Non ! Bob ! Bob, ça va ? »

Fanta atteint enfin le corps inconscient de son ami, qui flottait sur le ventre, et le retourna avec précautio. A la seconde où l'homme se retrouva sur le dos, il toussa, crachant l'eau, mêlée d'un peu de sang qu'il avait avalé.

Constatant avec joie que la flaque rouge n'était, en majorité, que le sang du creeper qui s'était fait nettoyer de l'armure cabossée par l'eau. Seule une plaie sur le visage de son ami marquait l'étendue de ses blessures physique. Il crachait cependant un peu de sang, dénotant de blessures internes plus violentes. Le tirant sur la terre ferme, il lui retira toute son amure, et pu constater avec joie que celle-ci avait encaisser la plupart des dégâts, la distance avec le crepper lors de l'explosion lui ayant sans doute sauvé la vie, ne laissant sur le corps de son amis que quelques bleus s'étendant sur son torse, ses avants bras et ses jambes. Ce dernier était sonné par la violence du double choc : l'explosion et la chute sur le sol, qui lui avait visiblement fait le plus de dégât. Fanta savait qu'il ne pouvait qu'attendre son réveil, et espérer qu'il irait bien.

* * *

Bob ne tarda pas à émerger à nouveau, cette fois ci dans un nouvel abri, éclairé plus que de mesure, creusé par son ami.

Il parvint à reprendre pied dans le monde conscient assez rapidement, la douleur le rappelant à la réalité avant même qu'il n'aie ouvert les yeux. Sa vision fut claire dés le début, bien qu'agressée par la luminosité trop importante de la pièce. Il nota que son armure était abandonnée dans un coin de la pièce, et vu son état, elle était désormais bonne pour la casse. Se sachant être un miraculé, Bob n'osa penser à ce qui se serait passé s'il ne l'avait pas portée durant l'affrontement. Son regard glissa vers le côté opposé de la pièce, où Fanta semblait dormir en position fœtale. Il tenta de se lever, mais ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur qui le lançait dans son dos. Serrant les dents, il fit jouer toutes ses articulations en priant chacun de ses os de ne pas être brisé. Le bilan semblait plutôt positif, si on oubliait les grands zones bleues qu'il sentait s'étaler sur son corps, il n'avait pas subit de grands dégâts. Peut être une ou deux côtes fêlées, grand maximum.

Il soupira de soulagement, ce qui lui tira un nouveau gémissement, suivi d'une insulte un peu trop audible. Fanta leva immédiatement la tête, subitement réveillé. Il s'avança rapidement vers Bob, presque à quatre pattes, ses nerfs ébranlés ne pouvant supporter d'être debout.

Bob, devançant Fanta, le pris dans ses bras malgré la douleur.

« -Je vais bien. Merci de m'avoir tiré de là. » Lui chuchota-t-il en retenant sa grimace d'inconfort quand Fanta l'enserra dans ses bras.

Le plus grand balbutia qu'il n'avait rien fait, qu'il l'avait juste tiré de l'eau, avant de s'excuser de son incapacité à agir. N'écoutant pas les protestations de Bob, il se blâma de ne pas l'avoir sauvé de l'explosion, de l'avoir laissé mettre sa vie une seconde fois en danger à cause de lui et de son imprudence.

Bob laissa le réunionnais s'énerver contre lui-même, sachant qu'il s'apaiserait une fois qu'il tout ces mots, qu'ils devaient ressasser depuis des heures, hors de lui.

« - Je ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ? Et je suis aussi coupable que toi, j'ai pas assez réfléchis, en attaquant de front comme ça, c'était suicidaire. Heureusement que tu avais fait nos armures. Donc oui, tu m'a sauvé. Je m'en fiche que tu aies peur, que tu te cache. Tant que je te sais derrière moi, je sais que je ne risque rien. Ça va aller, ok ? »

Fanta hocha la tête en silence, se permettant un sourire.

« -C'est gay. » Lâcha-t-il en riant, un peu gêné.

« -Je t'emmerde. » Répondit Bob, riant à son tour, faisant fi de son torse qui protestait.

Bob ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Appuyé contre le mur, une jambe repliée et l'autre étendue, il caressait distraitement l'épaule de son ami dont la tête, en s'endormant, était tombée sur sa cuisse. Il réfléchissait, plongé dans ses pensées, ne pouvant sombrer dans les_ bras_ de Morphée car son corps le faisait trop souffrir, et la tête appuyée non loin d'un bleu de sa cuisse n'aidait pas. Mais il n'avait pas envie de l'en déloger. En quelques jours, il s'était découvert complètement dépendant de cet homme, bien plus que lorsqu'il se morfondait juste dans sa chambre. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de passer autant de temps avec lui, et cette perspective lui remontait le moral, malgré l'environnement menaçant et l'incompréhension. Ils étaient dans Minecraft depuis quoi, trois jours ? Quatre ? Il avait déjà perdu le compte. Mais il savait que cela faisait peu de temps, et qu'ils avaient déjà tout deux réchappé de justesse à la mort. Bob leva la tête, regardant le plafond, et murmura :

« -Tu t'amuse bien au moins, connard ? »

Il sourit et baissa la tête. Ou que soit ce « klorph », il ne l'entendait sûrement pas, mais il se jura de lui exploser la tête à la seconde où il sortirait de là. Une pensée dérangeante lui traversa l'esprit : avait-il seulement envie de retourner dans « le monde réel » ? Il se dit brièvement qu'il devait trouver une autre appellation, car ce qu'il vivait ici était tout aussi réel que sa solitude là-bas. Après tout, ici, il vivait vraiment. Il prenait des risques, et en faisait prendre à Fanta, mais il savait que ce n'était que temporaire. Dès qu'il sortiraient d'ici, ils construiraient une maison, un abri, et un jardin pour se nourrir. Une vie sympathique en somme, protégée des creepers, zombis et autres monstres.

Une vie que sera toujours plus simple que celle de là-bas (il valida cette appellation). Et au moins, ici, il serait toujours avec son ami, il le protégerait. Bob se laissa séduire quelques instants par ce tableau qui lui plaisait, mais y renonça dans un soupir. Fanta avait une vie, des attaches là-bas. Il ne renoncerait jamais à cela. Alors ils allaient devoir se préparer, et se battre face à l'ender-dragon. Il allait devoir être plus fort, encore. Il avait réussi à s'en sortir jusqu'ici, en bravant sa peur et en se remémorant ses cours d'escrime. Il nota quelque par dans son esprit qu'il devrait apprendre ses techniques à Fanta, dans l'éventualité où il ne pourrait pas le protéger à temps. Comme maintenant. Avec son corps éreinté, il n'était plus bon à rien.

Il serra l'épaule de son ami. Il devait pourtant continuer, le sortir d'ici au plus vite et se mettre dans un abri définitif. Il devait tenir encore un moment, et après seulement il se reposerait. La vie de Fanta passait largement avant la sienne. Une voix lui souffla que son instinct de protection était exagéré, et dépassait la simple amitié. Ses sentiments reprenaient trop vite le dessus. Il repoussa rapidement ces idées. C'était pas le moment de se poser ce genre de question_._

* * *

Klorph se leva de son siège, et ferma ses volets, se détournant du vide que lui offrait son écran. Deux corps endormis, c'était d'un ennuyeux ! L'homme, retrouvant la chaise élimée de son bureau, regarda son écran en posant sa tête sur son coude et en éloignant de son autre main une longue mèche blanche qui lui obstruait la vue. Il saisit le journal du jour, et sourit en voyant le visage de ses deux prisonniers en première page.

« -Tu t'amuse bien au moins, connard ? »

Il sursauta et regarda à nouveau son écran, puis soupira de soulagement. C'était simplement le survivant qui s'adressait à lui durant son insomnie. Il avait presque cru qu'il pouvait le voir. Dans le doute, l'homme fit de nouveau danser ses vieilles mains sur le clavier, désactivant la caméra de l'ordinateur et le micro, puis, après une légère hésitation, augmenta le son.

Il regarda le plus mince qui serrait l'épaule de son ami dans sa main, manifestement perdu dans ses pensées.

« -Oh oui, je m'amuse beaucoup. » Souffla-t-il de sa voix éraillée et traînante.

* * *

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps exactement ils passèrent dans cet abri, mais lorsque Bob put se lever et que Fanta déboucha enfin l'entrée, une lumière pâle était visible au loin, en direction du fracas de la cascade. Ils se regardèrent en souriant, ce fol espoir balayant le souvenir de toutes les épreuves. Après avoir enfilé leurs sacs, Fanta passa le bras de Bob au-dessus de ses épaules, et glissa le sien autour de la taille du blessé pour le soutenir, ce dernier souffrait toujours et ne parvenait pas à marcher seul. Bob, quand lui, traînait avec lui son épée, déterminé à ne plus jamais la lâcher.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en bas de la cascade, le bruit monstrueux les empêchant de s'entendre parler, Bob se contenta de désigner, du bout de son épée, l'ouverture au-dessus d'eux.

En effet, ils avaient l'impression d'être au fond d'un gouffre béant. Il n'y avait plus de plafond au-dessus d'eux, la cascade constituant le bout de leur voyage, il fallait désormais grimper. Mais le sommet avait l'air beaucoup plus accessible que l'étroite ouverture d'où ils étaient tombés, et les murs irréguliers offraient presque un escalier naturel. Ils commencèrent leur ascension, grimpant aisément, se reposant régulièrement. A mi-chemin, des flocons commencèrent à tomber sur eux, à leur grand étonnement. Au début ils en rire, et quelques boules de neiges volèrent. Mais plus ils montaient, plus le froid mordant rougissait la moindre parcelle de chaire dénuée de protection. Les armures en fer se refroidirent, poussant Bob a retirer une partie de ce métal froid qui lui brûlait la peau.

Ils parvinrent au sommet, exténués, frigorifiés mais heureux.

Ils posèrent les yeux sur leur nouvel environnement. Une grande étendue de blanc éclatant, parsemée de sapins enneigés, sur laquelle se reflétait un soleil couchant.

Couchant. Ils posèrent immédiatement leurs sacs au sol, à même la neige, et se séparèrent pour réunir le plus de matériaux possible. Malgré la fatigue, les blessures et le froid, une cabane au toit plat et sans fenêtre fut construite avant la tombée de la nuit. Fanta fit rapidement le tour de la petite maison pour poser quelques torches, avant d'éclairer l'abri dans lequel Bob relançait le four, après avoir posé la table de craft et construit un coffre. Ils chassèrent toute la neige à l'intérieur, posèrent une porte et la fermèrent.

Bob dormait déjà à même le sol lorsque la nuit était tombée.

Fanta, gardant la précieuse épée près de lui, creusait un sous-sol. A chaque coup de pelle ou de pioche, il repoussait davantage chaque pensée menaçant de l'envahir.

Il savait qu'aujourd'hui allait commencer leur préparation. La construction de cette maison marquait l'emplacement de leur futur habitat qui serait, en connaissant les goût de grandeur de Bob, un fort imprenable. Mais surtout, ils allaient commencer à réunir l'équipement, les armes, et l'expérience nécessaire pour abattre un dragon.

A partir d'aujourd'hui, dés la fin de cette nuit froide, chaque seconde les rapprocherait du dragon. Fanta retint un frisson quand il se rappela que pour atteindre l'Ender, il allait devoir abattre des Enderman, ces créatures puissantes, immensément grande, semblable au monstre d'internet : slenderman.

Il se demanda vaguement à quoi les Enderman ressembleraient, quand il les verrait, avant de se souvenir qu'il ne fallait jamais les regarder dans les yeux.

Posant la dernière torche dans ce sous-sol inutilement grand qu'il venait d'achever, il s'appuya contre un mur. Il entendit Bob se lever, il devait faire déjà jour.

Il soupira.

« -C'est partit. »

* * *

Ce jour-là se succéda à de nombreux autres, tous semblables et différents. Les deux compagnons commencèrent à tenir un journal, ne voulant pas perdre de vue le temps passé ici.

C'est à peine trois semaines après leur arrivée qu'une sorte de manoir fortifié fut terminé. Le biome où ils étaient étant voisin d'un biome plus fertile, ils ramenèrent vaches, moutons et cochons dans un enclos situé dans l'enceinte des barrières fortifiées, après avoir créer une sorte de cour. Sur le toit, ils cultivèrent blé, patates et carottes. Ils purent établir une cuisine, et enfin manger correctement et aisément chaque jour. La salle de bain fut la seconde salle à être fonctionnelle, et ils purent, sans passer par la table de craft, tisser eux même la laine de mouton, fabriquant ainsi leurs propres vêtements.

Deux mois après leurs disparitions, une sorte de routine s'était établie. La matinée était dédiée à l'occupation de leurs champs et des animaux, et le reste de la journée était vouée au minage et à la préparation de leurs armes.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se décidèrent à aller explorer le Nether, l'enfer de Minecraft, un monde de lave, terre étrange peuplée de cochons-zombis.

Fanta ne put retenir un hurlement en voyant ces aberrations de la nature, et alla naturellement de blottir contre Bob. Ce dernier, déglutit, et le rassura en lui disant qu'au moins ces monstres ne les toucheraient pas tant qu'ils restaient de leur côté.

Ils revinrent rapidement, chargés des matériaux nécessaires et des restes de monstres éliminés. Fanta commençait à gérer les mouvements de son épée, mais s'était découvert bien meilleur à l'arc.

Trois mois s'écoulèrent ainsi, les deux hommes se découvraient complètement dépendants l'un de l'autre, au-delà de la simple survie, et également complémentaire. Pas une seule dispute ne vint détruire cette nouvelle dimension naissante dans leur amitié. Ils n'en parlèrent jamais cependant. Et pourquoi ils en auraient parlé ? C'était évident, il suffisait qu'ils se regardent pour savoir que ce sentiment était identique chez l'autre.

Et c'est dans ce silence confortable et rassurant qu'ils se retrouvèrent, cinq mois après le début de cette aventure, devant leur table d'enchantement. Leurs vêtements, tissés par eux-même, cachaient les nombreuses cicatrices qu'ils avaient reçues. Récompense de leurs victoires passées.

Ils purent enchanter, en échange des bouteilles d'expériences qu'ils avaient remplies, tout leur équipement et toutes leurs armes. Les armures étaient plus résistante, et les armes plus fortes. L'épée du Lennon brûlait tout ce qu'elle touchait, et l'arc de Fanta tirait des flèches à l'infini.

Bob ouvrit le coffre, constatant qu'ils avaient pu réunir tout les œils d'Enderman nécessaires, et sortit la carte sur laquelle ils avaient noté l'emplacement du portal de l'Ender qu'ils avaient trouvés en explorant le continent.

Tout était prêt.

« -On fait quoi maintenant ? » Souffla Bob, sa main maintenant le coffre ouvert.

« -T'as pas envie non plus… »

Bob hocha lentement la tête, bien que la réponse de Fanta tenait plus de la constatation que de la question.

« -On risque d'y rester.

-Mais si on ne le fait pas, on ne sortira jamais.

-On est pas bien ici ? - Laissa échapper Bob en fermant violemment le coffre, avant de reprendre : - Fanta, j'ai rien là-bas moi. J'ai juste toi. Et on s'en tire bien ici, notre vie est sympa, non ? Je me sens bien moi. Je…

-Bob. Calme-toi. On va y aller, on y arrivera, et on se retrouvera _là-bas_. T'aura qu'à déménager à la Réunion ! »

Il releva la tête, surprit.

« -Attends, quoi ? T'es sérieux ?

-Oui ! Parce que je... Rah, m'oblige pas à le dire, s'il te plaît**.** » Lança le plus grand en détournant le regard.

Bob sourit, touché. Il tendit sa main et prit celle de son ami, qui la serra à son tour.

« -D'accord, on le fera, ensemble. Et… Fanta.

-Mmh ?

-Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 4**


	6. Chapitre 5 : La fin

**Salut mes agneaux !**

**Et voilà, on arrive enfin au bout de LNDC. Après ça, y aura plus que l'épilogue ^^"**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire, même si j'ai détesté cette fic à la relecture, mais à la correction je me suis remise à l'aimer. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça avec une fic XD Néanmoins, j'ai l'impression que j'aurais pu faire mieux, ou plus sur cette fic dans minecraft. Bah, j'ai beaucoup de progrès à faire hein ^^ Un jour, je retenterais l'expérience je pense. A voir x)**

**Merci à Ano pour son travail.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos fav, vos vues et vos follows.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**LNDC : Chapitre 5 : La fin**

* * *

Fanta et Bob étaient face à leur destin. Et ils se préparaient à l'affronter, main dans la main. Ils étaient face à l'ouverture immense dans ce mur, ouvrant sur une salle au plafond démesurément haut. Plafond qui leur rappelait celui de cette grotte où ils étaient tombés, il y a bien longtemps.

Contre ce mur, ils avaient posé une table de craft, et un coffre contenant des armures et des armes identiques à celles qu'ils portaient, et les armures qu'ils avaient portées pour venir jusqu'ici. Ils savaient très bien qu'ils ne pourraient jamais faire marche arrière, mais ils avaient quand même fait ce genre de préparatif. Ils savaient tout deux que c'était simplement pour retarder l'échéance du combat. Bob ajusta sa seconde épée et son arc dans son dos, avant de recompter machinalement le nombre de flèches tenant dans le carquois accroché à sa ceinture. Il voulait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas prêt, qu'ils avaient oublié quelques chose et qu'il fallait faire demi-tour. Mais ils avaient tous deux plus qu'abusé de ce procédé. Et le ronflement du Dragon qui leur parvenait jusqu'ici sonnait comme un angoissant appel.

Bob plongea son regard une dernière fois dans celui de Fanta. Le Réunionnais caressait distraitement les trois seules flèches que contenait son carquois, son arc pouvant tirer à l'infini avec une seule. Il avait également une épée et un arc dans son dos, mais il tenait, contrairement à son ami, un arc dans son autre main.

« -T'es prêt ? » Chuchota-t-il.

« -Non, et toi ?

-Pas plus.

-On y va alors ? »

Bob lui sourit, lâcha sa main pour passer la sienne derrière la nuque du plus grand et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

Fanta lui sourit à son tour.

« -On y va. »

Leurs mains à nouveau scellées, ils franchirent d'un même pas l'entrée de l'immense salle.

Ils purent balayer du regard les cinq hauts piliers aussi rouges que les murs où demeuraient cinq œufs qu'ils savaient devoir détruire avant de terrasser le reptile.

Fanta encocha sa première flèche, imité par Bob qui saisit son arc. Ils tirèrent en même temps sur le premier œufs tandis que les ronflements cessaient, instaurant un silence pesant, annonciateur de danger.

* * *

Ils s'étaient séparés depuis longtemps, slalomant entre les piliers pour éviter le dragon, seuls leurs voix, invitant à tour de rôle le reptile à venir jouer avec eux, permettait à l'un de situer l'autre dans la pièce.

Bob hurla :

« - Fanta ! Finit les œufs, je l'éloigne ! »

Prenant l'absence de réponse pour une approbation, Bob couru au devant du dragon et lui tira une flèche pour le détourner. Mission accomplie, et Bob esquiva d'une roulade l'avalanche de flamme qui s'était abattu sur l'endroit où il était une seconde plus tôt. Il se releva immédiatement, et couru au plus vite devant le Dragon, lui lançant régulièrement des flèches pour ne pas le perdre. Cependant ce dernier se tordit subitement de douleur. Sachant que sa flèche n'y était pour rien, le monstre étant invincible tant qu'un seul œuf subsistait, il comprit que Fanta avait finit de détruire le premier.

« -Bien joué ! »

Le dragon s'était brièvement posé, et redécollait déjà alors que Bob s'était précipité au corps à corps. Le reptile le repoussa violemment d'un coup d'aile, et cracha ses flammes, esquivées une nouvelle fois par le pyrobarbare.

* * *

En suivant cette méthode, Fanta parvint à détruire quatre œufs alors que Bob traversait la pièce, poursuivit par le dragon, en risquant à chaque fois un peu plus sa vie.

Le dragon se posa une nouvelle fois lors de la destruction du quatrième œufs, et Bob saisit enfin l'occasion : Il planta son épée en haut de la patte du monstre, et s'en servit pour grimper sur le monstre. Une fois sur son dos, il planta sa seconde épée en hurlant. Il récupéra rapidement sa première épée avec adresse, alors que l'animal de feu se débattait pour se débarrasser de l'intrus.

Bob se permit un rire alors qu'il plantait sa première épée à côté de la seconde, dans le dos du monstre. Il savait bien que ces heures passées sur un taureau mécanique lui auraient été utiles un jour. La tache facilitée par l'action surprenante de son partenaire, Fanta détruisit enfin le cinquième œuf.

Le hurlement que poussa le monstre à cet instant manqua de le faire tomber. Il visa le monstre de son arc, désormais vulnérable, et tira flèche sur flèche, déterminé à l'abattre. Dans le dos du reptile volant, Bob avait faillit être désarçonné, et se tenait comme il le pouvait avec un seul appui : il avait ressortit sa seconde épée, et la plantait de manière frénétique dans le dos. Il était si concentré à tenir sa place qu'il ne remarqua qu'à la dernière seconde que la bête se ruait sur Fanta.

Il hurla à son ami de fuir, tandis qu'il fonçait sur le cou du monstre, et y planta son épée. Cela fonctionna, le dragon se détourna de son ami, mais il venait de perdre son dernier appui. Bob glissa, sans pouvoir se retenir sur les écailles trop lisses, et tomba. Il réalisa durant sa chute que le dragon avait volé bien haut avant de l'éjecter.

Il échoua lourdement sur le sol, hurlant après un craquement significatif. Quelque part dans son esprit, il se réjouit de ne pas avoir perdu conscience. Il tenta de se lever, bénissant son armure enchantée de le protéger des chutes, mais tomba sur un obstacle de taille. Sa jambe. Elle arborait un angle qui était tout sauf naturel. Il toucha son genoux, n'en tirant que quelques cris de douleurs supplémentaire. Il vit le dragon s'approcher de lui, lentement, sûrement. Il devait fuir. Il saisit sa jambe à pleine main et, dans un hurlement, remis sa jambe droite. Il mordit son poing jusqu'au sang, s'empêchant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il n'arrivait même plus à bouger, la douleur était trop grande. Il vit la face du dragon, plus proche que jamais, s'ouvrir, et ferma les yeux.

Il sentit une grande chaleur à proximité, mais le hurlement qu'il entendait n'était pas le sien.

« -Bouge ! »

Il rouvrit les yeux, Fanta, tournant le dos au monstre, bras et jambe écartée, se posait en rempart entre les flammes et lui-même. Sachant qu'il devait agir vite pour sauver Fanta, il saisit l'épée de ce dernier, au sol, et se releva rapidement, oubliant la douleur insoutenable de sa jambe. Il fonça sous le dragon dans un hurlement, et planta l'épée dans son cœur.

Les flammes cessèrent, et, alors que Bob s'éloignait rapidement, le dragon tomba au sol. Quelques soubresauts secouèrent encore le monstre, puis il se figea, définitivement.

Bob tomba à nouveau au sol, et rampa vers son ami, allongé lui aussi. L'armure de Fanta avait disparu, sûrement détruite par les flammes. Bob saisit le corps inanimé de son ami, la peur faisant lentement son chemin vers son cœur, et le retourna.

Le corps de Fanta semblait avoir été brulé au-delà du troisième degré, mais il ne semblait pas souffrir. Entre les bras de son ami, Fanta lui souffla en souriant :

« -On a réussi ? »

Bob hocha la tête alors que les larmes montaient à ses yeux. Oui, il les avait vu comme lui, ces petites orbes lumineuses qui entouraient lentement le corps de Fanta.

« -On l'a battu. On va pouvoir rentrer maintenant. » Chuchota-t-il, la voix serrée.

« -Bob, je…

-Tais-toi bordel. On va rentrer, tout les deux. Tiens bon, d'accord ?

-Bob, s'il te plaÎt…

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Pourquoi tu t'es pas tiré ? » Hurla le blessé.

« -Je refusais de te voir mourir.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus ! Alors tient bon. On va rentrer, vient. »

Fanta se contenta de lui sourire tristement. Il mena sa main, presque éblouissante maintenant, vers la joue de Bob, le forçant à se baisser pour lui voler un baiser.

« -Je t'aime aussi. » Souffla-t-il alors que la lumière L'enveloppait de plus en plus.

« -Non !

-Je suis désolé. Vis, vis pour moi. Promet-le.

-Non, je… Non ! »

Les larmes de Bob coulaient d'elle-même désormais. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

« Je t'aime. » Furent les derniers mots de Fanta alors que la lumière l'entoura complètement. Bob sentit le corps devenir de plus en plus léger entre ses bras, puis la lumière s'estompa jusqu'à disparaître. Fanta n'était plus là.

Les hurlements de Bob résonnèrent longtemps dans l'immense pièce.

* * *

Le corps du dragon s'était consumé dans les flammes, dévoilant une porte, semblable à celles de « là-bas ». Bob l'ignora longtemps, cherchant à attraper le vide en répétant le prénom de son ami, et petit-ami.

Les heures s'égrenèrent lentement, uniquement marquées par les pleurs intarissables de Bob. Il finit par se lever, tentant de s'appuyer sur son épée, sa jambe trainant derriére lui, et se tourna vers cette porte. Il voulait la détruire, la brûler.

« -Ramène-le moi ! » Hurla-t-il en retombant au sol, sa jambe ne parvenant définitivement pas à le soutenir.

Bob s'appuya sur ses poings, et souffla lentement. Il devait se reprendre, il devait rentrer, pour lui. Il devait au moins prévenir le monde que son ami était mort en héro. Il retint un sanglot, non, il ne pouvait pas… Il était peut être derrière cette porte, à l'attendre avec un sourire moqueur.

Il avança laborieusement vers cette porte, s'appuyant sur la poignée pour se relever. Une fois debout, il inspira longuement, le cœur emplit d'un fol espoir, et tourna la poignée…

…Laquelle ne répondit pas. Il s'acharna, de plus en plus, paniquant à nouveau.

« - Non. Non. Non, non, non ! » souffla-t-il, criant de plus en plus.

« - Hé ben si ! »

Bob se retourna, cherchant l'origine de la voix.

« - Haha, tu peux chercher un moment, je ne suis pas dans la pièce. »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, comprenant à qui il avait à faire.

« - Klorph ?

-Bingo !

-Ouvre cette porte. On a vaincu le dragon, laisse-moi sortir !

-Ha, je suis désolé, mais c'est non. –La voix, venant de partout et nulle part, laissa échapper un rire lent et saccadé avant de poursuivre : - T'as oublié ? Vous ne pouvez sortir qu'ensemble, or, là, t'es tout seul.

-Ramène-moi Fanta alors. –Grogna-t-il sourdement.

-Ha désolé, je suis bon en manipulation des corps et des âmes, mais ramener les morts est impossible, même pour la magie.

-La… magie ? –Souffla Bob, avant de hurler : - Arrête de raconter des conneries ! Et ramène moi Fanta ! Tes lumières à la con, ça l'emmène où ? Hein ! Répond !

\- »Mes lumières à la con », comme tu dit, elle permette de recycler la matière. Ton ami est mort, son corps est dissout dans ce monde. Il ne reviendra jamais. Et je peux rien y faire. Mais du coup, vous avez perdu. Donc…

-Je reste coincé ici ? –Souffla Bob, en rage.

-Bah tu vois quand tu veux. Bon, ben c'était intéressant. Salut !

-Attends ! »

Le silence fut sa seule réponse.

* * *

Bob resta des jours durant dans ce lieu qui avait vu mourir la personne autour de laquelle il avait axé sa vie. Il passa ces jours à dormir, à interpeller le geôlier et à s'acharner sur la porte. Jusqu'au moment où il remarqua avoir fait une rayure sur celle-ci.

« Si on peut le blesser, c'est qu'on peut le tuer » murmura-t-il, se souvenant d'avoir utilisé, et appliqué, cette phrase bien souvent dans le passé. Il se traîna jusqu'à l'épée, sa jambe cassée handicapant toujours ses mouvements, et la toucha du bout de son arme. Une légère flammèche s'alluma en même temps que le sourire carnassier sur le visage du pyrobarbare.

* * *

Deux heures, et une dizaine de hurlement de folie, de désespoir et de joie plus tard, Bob quitta cette grotte, laissant derriére lui un tas de cendre qui fut un jour une porte, et rentra laborieusement dans le manoir.

Il n'y passa pas plus de vingt minutes **;** chaque pièce lui rappelait son ami, jusque dans la chambre où ils avaient partagé leur première et unique nuit de couple.

Il sortit rapidement, prenant juste le temps d'immobiliser sa jambe avec un bandage et deux bâtons.

Il s'allongea dans la neige, loin de son manoir. Le froid mordant semblait lui rappeler le poids de sa vie, le poids d'être le survivant. Plongé dans la contemplation du soleil couchant, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû survivre, qu'il était coupable de la mort de son ami. Une nouvelle fois, la scène repassa dans son esprit. Si seulement il s'était mieux accroché, si seulement il avait relevé la tête plus tôt, si seulement il l'avait poussé pour prendre sa place au lieu de… Que des si, et les regrets l'accompagnant. Le film se poursuiva, Fanta brulé, Fanta qui meurt. Il aurait du dire quelque chose, s'excuser, le retenir, le tirer jusqu'à la porte. Il aurait dû agir. Il n'était qu'un incapable. Le soleil disparut complètement à l'horizon, le plongeant dans le noir. Seule la lumière des torches du manoir au loin lui servait de point de repère.

La neige tomba. Il sourit. C'est la première chose qu'il avait vu de ce nouveau départ ici.

Les flocons tombèrent sur lui, imbibant son t-shirt à manche longue, son pantalon dont une jambe avait été découpée, et détendant le tissu enserrant sa jambe. Il frissonna légèrement quand un flocon se posa sur son nez.

Fanta lui manquait. Et il n'arrivait pas à surmonter ce manque qui lui arrachait le cœur.

Et, qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir maintenant ? Le maître du jeu avait déserté son écran, il était seul. Absolument seul dans un monde vide et froid. Il ne voulait pas d'une telle vie.

Son regard se perdit dans le ciel noir, sans étoiles.

Si seulement il avait agi plus vite, moins stupidement.

Il ferma les yeux, ne sentant plus le froid.

Fanta lui manquait vraiment.

Les zombis ne s'approchèrent pas de ce corps allongé dans la neige, la lumière blanche l'entourant déjà.

La lumière augmenta, les éloignant, puis il eut un grand flash, et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls humains de ce monde.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 5**


	7. Epilogue

**... Quoi ?**

**...En retard, moi ? Jvois pas de quoi vous parlez...**

**...Rah.**

**Salut mes agneaux, désolée d'avoir tant tarder.**

**J'hésitais à le poster en fait, le chapitre précédent cloturait plutôt bien la fic en fait. Mais bon, comme j'ai vu vos assassins devant chez moi pour avoir encore tuer Bob, jvous poste la happy end. Elle se place à la suite immédiate du chapitre précédent, mais si vous préférez l'autre fin, ne la considérez que comme une suite optionnelle ^^**

**Merci à Clara d'en avoir fait la correction, même si je l'ai paumée et que j'ai pas attendu la suivante. *Auteure ingrate inside* #Lapidez-là. XD**

**Merci à vous tous, les lecteurs, d'avoir surmonter l'attente, mon cerveau oublieux, et d'avoir tout suivi jusqu'au bout.**

**J'ai jamais considérée cette fic comme "importante". J'ai même pas l'impression d'avoir bosser dessus. En fait je l'aime pas trop. Jla vois comme un bébé un peu attardé qui regarde son grand frère ALFDM qui fait clairement pas le poids, et plutôt tache, sans le jalouser pour autant. En gros, quand j'écris en pur fun, ça donne ça. Pas brillant hein ? Heureusement que je bosse un minimum pour le reste. Si cette fic est un minimum valide, c'est uniquement grace au taff d'Ano. (j'ai un peu l'impression de lui filer le bébé en mode : garde-le, j'en veux pas XD)**

**Merci pour tout, j'ai hâte de vous retrouver dans une prochaine fic. Y aura encore Bob dedans d'ailleurs (oui, j'aime torturer ce perso, jvous zut).**

**Bisous ! *coeur***

* * *

Le silence.

Pas un bruit, pas un souffle de vent.

La neige s'était arrêtée ?

Bob se sentait engourdis, vide. Le sol sous lui était plus dire qu'à son souvenir. Ne s'était-il pas endormi dans la neige ? Elle aurait déjà fondue ?

Bob ouvrit un œil. Les ténèbres l'entouraient. Sans bouger, il inspira, voulant prendre une pleine bouffée de cet air qu'il avait fini par aimer.

Mais ce n'est pas cet air frais et doux qui pénétra dans ses poumons. Il se leva brusquement et se tourna, s'appuyant sur un coude alors qu'il toussait dans l'autre. La poussière. Il détestait ça.

Sous sa main, il sentit enfin la texture du bois. Un plancher sale.

Il se redressa lentement, prenant garde à sa jambe, mais elle ne le lança pas. Comme si elle n'avait jamais été blessée. Il détailla son nouvel environnement, un peu perdu.

Il était dans un appartement, mais un appartement abandonné depuis plusieurs mois. Il remarqua un trait de lumière sur un des murs, et s'en approcha. C'était une fenêtre. Il ouvrit celle-ci, et écarta les volets.

La lumière l'ébloui, pénétrant l'appartement au passage. En se retournant, Bob sentit un délicat sentiment de nostalgie l'envahir. Cet appartement vide et poussiéreux… C'était le sien.

Il se pencha légèrement par la fenêtre.

Des gens, des vraies personnes, partout, dehors. Des voitures, des ronds, des triangles. Il était de retour dans son vrai monde.

Son cœur se serra, partagé entre la joie et le vide que laissait toujours la disparition de son ami. Il tiqua. Il était mort non ? La nuit dernière, dans la neige. Il était mort aussi, et il se réveillait là. Alors, peut être… Peut-être que…

Il se précipita sur la porte. Fermée. Il l'enfonça, s'y reprenant plusieurs fois et se déboitant presque l'épaule. La porte céda enfin. Il se rua chez son voisin, frappant violemment à la porte en suppliant qu'il n'ait pas déménagé, c'est la seule personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour lui dans cette ville.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un homme mal réveillé, les cheveux roux en bataille, un peu plus petit que Bob, en pyjama. L'homme se frotta les yeux et posa enfin le regard sur celui qui osait le réveiller un dimanche matin. Son mouvement se suspendit quand il constata qu'il était fasse à Bob Lennon, son voisin disparu depuis six mois, et en caleçon.

« -Bob ? –s'exclama-t-il- Mais tu… t'es pas mort ?

-C'est ce que j'ai cru aussi, mais manifestement pas. Tom, j'ai besoin de ton téléphone. Tout de suite. »

Il entra suite à cette phrase, sans écouter ce que lui répondait son voisin.

Il composa le numéro de Fanta qu'il n'avait pas oublié, et allait appuyer quand il perçut le nom de son ami parmi les mots de Tom.

« -Attends, t'as dit quoi ?

-Gabriel machin là, c'est bien ton collègue ?

-Oui, oui, mais il s'est passé quoi ?

-Il a disparu en même temps que toi, et l'autre jour aux infos j'ai entendu dire qu'on l'avait retrouvé et que les recherches reprenaient pour toi du coup.

-Je m'en fous de ça putain ! Il va bien ?

-Oh, euh… Je ne sais pas, je… »

Les balbutiements de Tom se perdirent dans la sonnerie de l'appel. Bob, le téléphone serré à deux mains contre son oreille, menaçait de glisser contre la commode où était posé le téléphone.

Et enfin, son calvaire pris fin. Le téléphone décrocha, et un silence s'établit sur la ligne.

Il n'osa pas l'interrompre.

« -Bob, c'est toi ? »

Eclatant en sanglot, Bob tomba au sol. Il l'avait reconnu, il la reconnaitrait entre mille. Cette voix. Fanta était vivant.

« -Bob ! Tu vas bien ? C'était vrai tout ça ? Comment t'es sortis ? »

De l'autre côté du téléphone, Fanta était debout, agrippé à son téléphone fixe dont la ligne venait d'être rétablie. Il avait attendu deux semaines durant des nouvelles de son ami, tentant même de rejoindre à nouveau ce serveur qui l'avait transporté, mais sans succès. Il s'était réveillé dans son appartement où tout demeurait toujours à sa place, tenu propre par ses parents qui avait gardé espoir. Il avait eu droit à plusieurs interrogatoire, mes ses propos furent qualifiés d'incohérents. Il voyait un psy tous les deux jours, et commençait même à douter de ce qu'il s'était passé. La police avait même commencé à le soupçonner d'avoir tué son collègue. Et il commençait à les croire.

Du moins jusqu'à que ce téléphone sonne enfin. Et une seule personne aurait appelé à ce numéro.

Il avait laissé passer quelques secondes de silence, n'osant y croire. Et il avait parlé. Et il l'avait entendu pleurer, de soulagement, confirmant ses souvenirs.

« -Bob, réponds-moi, je t'en supplie.

-Oui. Oui, c'était vrai et tu… Tu es mort. Par ma faute. Alors j'ai… J'ai… »

Le reste des paroles de Bob se perdirent parmi ses sanglots, mais Fanta comprenait.

Il soupira, remarquant uniquement maintenant la boule dans sa gorge et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il n'était pas fou. Bob allait bien. Bob était sorti. Il allait pouvoir le revoir.

* * *

Moins d'un mois après la réapparition tout aussi mystérieuse du duo, Bob emménagea à la Réunion. Les enquêteurs retrouvèrent finalement ce « Klorph », mais décédé devant son écran.

Certains points demeuraient un mystère, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils vivaient ensemble, à nouveau, et sans dragon à affronter. Ils reprirent rapidement leurs activités sur YouTube, heureux de constater que leur communauté ne les avait pas oubliés. Ils parlèrent vaguement de ces mois d'absence dans leurs vidéos, obligé de garder le secret pour ne pas être pris pour des fous, mais ils passèrent rapidement à autre chose. Fanta et Bob était de retour sur la scène, et rien au monde ne pourra plus jamais les arrêter.

« -Pas même un dragon ou la mort, je vous l'assure ! » Lâcha énergiquement Bob lors d'une interview, prenant la main de Fanta qui l'approuva en souriant, et qui ajouta :

« -Tant qu'on fonctionne ensemble, rien ne nous fera plus jamais obstacle. »

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 6 de LNDC - Epilogue**

**Fin de LNDC**


	8. OS Bonus - Les Endermen

**Salut mes agneaux.**

**J'avais dit que j'en avais fini avec cette fic, que je reviendrais dessus seulement pour la réécrire ou la modifier.**

**Ben oubliez ça. Après tout, mon petit (ridicule) univers est en place, et j'ai encore envie d'écrire des trucs dessus, mais juste des passages de leurs vies dans Minecraft. Et j'ai la flemme de la retravailler.**

**Quoi de mieux que quelques bonus à poser à la suite pour ça ? **

**En effet, ça rappelle la démarche des OS dans ALFDM, mais là c'est pas "ce qui aurait pu arriver", c'est ce qui s'est passé, mais qui n'a pas été raconté. Bon, c'est surtout un pretexte pour me préter à l'exercice d'étoffer une fic sans modifier son cours normal. On va voir ce que ça donne. J'assure pas que ça sera régulier, ça sera dans le contexte de ma publication hebdomadaire je pense. (bon, on est pas lundi, mais lundi j'étais pas là. Alors chut.)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Assi sur les marches qu'ils avaient creusés sur cette montagne, les yeux sur le portails vers l'enderworld qu'ils venaient de trouver par pur hasard, Fanta déglutis.

"Non mais… T'es sur ?"

Et Bob soupira, jetant un œil sur son manoir imposant au loin, désormais terminé.

"Ouais, on a plus le choix. Puis on a vu pire, non ?"

Le réunionnais se souvint en frissonnant de cette attaque de zombie qui avait défoncé leur porte et envahis leur maison.

Bob passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami en s'installant à ses côtés, dos à sa maison, face au portail.

"On a survécu jusqu'ici, c'est pas quelques endermans qui vont nous faire peur, hein mon fanfan ?

-On ne faisait que se défendre, c'est pas pareil… Là on va devoir les attaquer, les tuer !

-C'est ça qui t'inquiète ?" Lâcha le Lennon, étonné.

"Non. Enfin si, un peu." Il fixa ses chaussures en cuir, piteux.

Une chauve-souris quitta la grotte sous eux, découverte au sommet d'une montagne, au fond de laquelle se trouvait la source de ce froid soudain entre eux.

Dire qu'au début ils étaient simplement montés là-haut pour faire une carte de l'endroit, déterminé à explorer ce monde sans limite, presque résignés à y demeurer, sachant la difficulté presque insurmontable que représentait la recherche du portail.

Et il avait fallu que Fanta brise par erreur un bloc au hasard, découvre une grotte, alerte Bob pour qu'il l'aide à en extraire le plus important, et qu'ils finissent par dévoiler ce portail au grand jour.

Voilà qui redéfinissaient leurs priorités. Le plus grand rageait presque. Certes, d'un côté il était heureux de savoir qu'il pourrait rentrer chez lui un jour, mais d'un autre il ne voulait pas risquer de tout perdre devant un dragon.

"Je m'en chargerais alors."

Les mots de Bob tombèrent comme une sentence, froids, cassants, irrévocable. Il lisait en son ami comme dans un livre, et refusait de le voir se torturer davantage, après tout, chacune de ses actions depuis l'instant où ils s'étaient retrouvé ici n'avait pour unique but que de protéger celui qu'il aimait.

Car il avait désormais compris la nature des sentiments qui le liaient au froussard du groupe. Il ne les ignoraient pas, ne les étalaient pas non plus. Il vivait avec, assez sereinement, capable d'être honnête envers lui-même, et décidé à ne pas les dévoilés. Le rejet et leur amitié perdue seraient un fardeau bien trop lourd à porter pour le pyrobarbare.

"Bob non, tu…

-Roh, ça ira ! Allez, viens, vaut mieux retourner se planquer avant la nuit."

Ayant clos ainsi le débat, culpabilisant involontairement le plus vieux, il les fit descendre jusqu'au pied de la montagne, dans laquelle Fanta creusa un abri pendant qu'il vérifiait la zone.

La nuit était déjà tombée quand le réunionnais interpella son ami, l'invitant à se cacher. Sauf que le Lennon venait d'apercevoir un de ces grands êtres noirs.

"Planque-toi mon fanfan, ça va chier." Lâcha-t-il avant de se précipiter en hurlant un terrible "Bulia !" qui raisonna jusqu'aux confins du biome.

Le maigrichon, qui avait quand même gagner en muscles ces derniers temps, se jeta, épée en avant, sur les jambes de l'endermans, décidé à l'achever rapidement.

Hélas, il n'infligea pas assez de dégâts, et le monstre cubique se téléporta derrière lui, le frappant violemment. Projeté en avant, le haut de son armure brisé, une côté probablement fêlée, Bob se releva en grimaçant. Il fut malheureusement trop lent et subit un nouveau coup à la tête. A quatre pattes, l'épée gisant à un mètre, il songea qu'il aurait dû être moins irréfléchis. Il vit le monstre apparaitre devant lui, et ferma les yeux en attendant le coup suivant. Soudain, le bruit d'un coup bref et un cri d'agoni lui parvinrent. Rouvrant les yeux, il vit Fanta, accroché au dos de l'enderman qui venait de tomber au sol, son épée enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, pendant que les bulles de lumières entouraient la bête.

"T'es vraiment qu'un con, putain." Maugréa le sauveur, déchargeant son stress, tremblant.

"Wa… Tu l'as eu !" Sourit Bob en se relevant, tanguant légèrement à cause de ses muscles endoloris, le bras figé.

Fanta s'approcha de lui, examinant le bras. Sans un mot, il le lui banda ainsi que le torse, avant de reculer.

"T'es blessé ailleurs ?

-Euh non. C'est bon, merc…"

Le coup de poing monumental qu'il cueilli sur sa mâchoire l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. A nouveau à terre, sonné, il perçu que le plus grand était en train de l'enguirlander à coup de noms d'oiseau, lui reprochant sa stupidité, et soulignant le fait que sa vie avait failli être abrégée, avant de le soulever sans ménagement et de le trainer jusque dans l'abri de fortune.

"Désolé Fanta." Murmura-t-il, piteux, une fois dans l'un des lits.

"Refais jamais ça, je ne veux pas de perdre." Lui répondit simplement son ami avant de se retourner.

* * *

Ils ne reparlèrent plus jamais de cet incident, mais Bob avait passé le reste de la semaine à tenter de se faire pardonner. Chose inutile, le simple fait de le voir se rétablir suffisait au réunionnais, qui s'en voulait d'avoir été si violent.

Désormais convaincu des capacités du plus vieux, et sachant qu'il pouvait compter sur lui en bataille, Lennon pris le parti d'être plus stratégique et d'agir de concert avec son ami. De son côté Fanta s'était résigné à couvrir le barbare impulsif, et se jura de toujours l'empêcher de frôler la mort d'aussi près, quitte à se sacrifier. Il ignorait alors à quel point cet engagement lui tiendrait à cœur à la fin de cette aventure.

Ainsi, en deux jours, ils avaient réunis tous les yeux d'enderman nécessaires.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, bisous mes agneaux !**


	9. OS Bonus - Le donjon

**Salut mes agneaux !**

**Pour rester dans mes promesses d'une publication tout les lundis, et parce qu'il trainait depuis un moment sur mon PC, pouf, un OS LNDC.**

**Ouais, je sais, j'arrive pas à en finir avec mes fics, ce serait bien un peu de nouveauté. Puis où il en est ton roman ? Et la sagas MP3 ? Et tes projets de fics hein ?!**

**Bah déjà, tu te calme, s'il te plait, bordel.**

**Ensuite : j'ai pas le teeeemps. Même sur mon forum RP j'ai plus le temps de répondre à ceux qui participent ^^'**

**Mais dès la fin de mes exams, après Avril, je devrais pouvoir tout reprendre.**

**Et là, faudra s'accrocher a vos slips, car ça va dépoter sévère.**

**Bref, sinon, à propos de l'OS, ça m'est venu en mattant un des épisodes de The Dream pendant que je bossait ma médiévale, alors j'ai pris une pause, et pouf, voilà l'OS XD**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et merci a ceux qui ont précédemment reviewer x)**

* * *

"Court court court !" Hurla une voix forte au loin, amplifiée par les échos de la grotte.

"C'est ce que je fais !" Ragea Fanta, passant rapidement dans la zone, déterminé à rattraper son ami.

Tout ça juste car le pyrobarbare avait eu la merveilleuse idée de tenter de "contrôler" un spawner d'araignée en installant une muraille autour, alors qu'ils étaient en train d'explorer les profondeurs du temple tout juste découvert dans leur forêt.

Alors fatalement quand il est tombé sur de l'Obsidienne, et qu'il a eu la merveilleuse idée de tout faire péter à la TNT, il a ouvert une brèche dans son système "parfait", et un flot de monstre à huit yeux s'étaient précipités sur eux, passablement énervé d'avoir été blessées dans l'explosion.

"T'as vraiment des idées à la con !" Cracha le réunionnais, essoufflé, tandis qu'il avait sauté dans une salle rapidement refermée par le coupable.

"Désolé, jvoulais juste que le donjon soit rentable et…-Il se tut devant le regard noir de son ami.- Ouais, c'était une idée à la con."

Fanta s'appuya contre un mur, reprenant son souffle lentement, calmant les battement de son cœur affolé.

"Bon… On est où ?" Lâcha-t-il enfin, brisant le silence.

Bob vérifia les alentours. Et remarqua un coffre posé dans un des coins de la salle.

"Oh, tient."

Il se dirigea vers le coffre, vérifia s'il n'y avait pas de piège autour.

"Hé, c'est juste un coffre normal, faudrait vérifier ce qu'il y a dedans." Dit-il en saisissant le haut de la boite.

"Non mais c'est surement piégé gros débile !"

Mais Bob venait de soulever le coffre, et en sortis les trésors contenus.

"Pas piégé." Fanfaronna-t-il.

Le réunionnais soupira. Et dire que c'était lui, la tête en l'air du duo. Ça ne faisait que trois semaines qu'ils étaient coincés dans le jeu, et ils avaient frôlé la mort un nombre incalculable de fois. Et pas forcément toujours à cause du plus grand.

"Hé bah putain, on est pas sorti hein."


	10. OS Bonus - Faire le grand saut

**Coucou mes agneaux !**

**Et encore un OS bonus pour la publication du Lundi.**

**Je sais, vous attendez du nouveau, un truc intéressant tout ça... Mais zut XD J'ai peu de temps en ce moment, et quand j'en ai je le consacre au roman d'ALFDM et à ma saga MP3 ^^"**

**Mais promis, la semaine prochaine, une nouvelle fic pointera le bout de son nez ^^**

**Cet bonus n'a pas vraiment de but ni de vocation. Je l'ai écrit entre deux séances de révision et je l'ai pas vraiment travaillé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"Non.

-Roh allez hé !

-Non mais non. Hors de question.

-Allez ! Fait pas la tapette !

-J'ai dit : Non. Fait le tout seul. Jvais passer par le chemin.

-Mais tu vas mettre trois jours à revenir ! Et t'as vu le nombre de bestioles sur le chemin ?"

Fanta soupira. Il marquait un point. Mais…

"Et t'as vu la hauteur ? Autant aller câliner un creeper à ce niveau…

-Mais on risque rien roh.

-Tu veux que jte rappelle comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on a sauté dans une rivière de cette hauteur ?"

Bob se tut, préférant oublier cet événement qui avait eu lieu le lendemain du jour où ils s'étaient retrouvé enfermés dans le jeu.

Il regarda la rivière qui longeait ce côté de la montagne, qu'ils avaient vidé de l'intérieur.

"Certes. Mais c'est pas pareil là, y a une cascade !

-Ouais, t'as raison, comme ça on se sera mort noyés avant de s'exploser au fond. Bonne idée."

Le pyrobarbare croisa les bras. Fanta sera manifestement difficile à convaincre. Pourtant il voulait vraiment sauter dans cette cascade d'eau pour quitter l'endroit plus vite.

"Jsuis sûr que ça sera marrant !

-On va crever…"

Des fois, dans la vie, il fallait savoir se lancer. Agir. faire le grand saut. Prendre son destin en main, et changer celui de l'homme qu'il aimait. Et en profiter pour se faire plaisir, quand même. Alors d'un geste, profitant de ses muscles renforcés par ces mois d'entraînement et de l'effet de surprise, il pris Fanta dans ses bras et sauta.

Le plus grand se débattait en hurlant, mais il était trop tard. Il pris alors le parti de garder le fou contre lui. Leurs hurlements, l'un de rire, l'autre de peur, s'emmêlèrent avant d'être étouffé dans l'eau tandis qu'ils plongeaient dans la cascade. Entraînés et séparés par le débit de l'eau ils échouèrent finalement dans la rivière.

Fanta sortit la tête en premier, prenant une grande bouffée d'air et constatant sans y croire qu'il allait bien avant de remarquer qu'il manquait quelque chose.

"Bob ! Bob ! Bob t'es où !"

Alors qu'il paniquait, une tête brune ressortit de l'eau et laissa éclater son rire.

"Allez on recommence !

-Mais t'es complètement cinglé !"

Le rire bruyant fut sa seule réponse, et Fanta finit par laisser passer un sourire. Il fallait bien apprendre à s'amuser dans ce monde. Bob, de son côté était au comble du ravissement, toute la tension et l'hésitation accumulées par ces dernières semaines étant relâché. Il nota sans y penser que prendre les devants était la meilleure méthode pour avancer.

Mais au fond, il se fichait bien de l'avenir, seul comptait ce moment.

Après tout, tout ceci n'était-il pas qu'un jeu ?


End file.
